It Can't Matter
by Seine
Summary: But It doesn't matter. I cannot feel pain, I'm a slayer. So It Can't Matter. One-shot.


**It Can't Matter**

The fight was pretty brutal. Kagome even got hurt, she twisted her ankle. Houshi-sama nearly broke his arm, it's pretty bruised up and bleeding. Inuyasha got run through a couple times, but he's healing so fast it's like it never happened. Kirara got cut up from the blast, protecting Shippo. I've come to a conclusion: Dragons with lizard demons for helpers suck, but are really strong. But it doesn't matter. We have to slay demons, even without knowing what they are. I can't be dumb at the moment of truth, I'm a slayer.

**It Can't Matter.**

Inuyasha is tending to Kagome, and Houshi-sama is very busy with the woman we saved. I'm seeing my wounds now... I didn't realize how painful it was, or how much it's bleeding. I've got a cut across my collar bone, its bad, tore right through my slayer's suit. I've got burns across my arm, the material is hanging off weakly. I'll have to sew it. Oh dear... my legs are all bitten, too many puncture marks to count. But it doesn't matter, I can't feel pain, I'm a slayer.

** It Can't Matter. **

No one should notice, if I keep up and if I'm good enough at acting. So, we're walking again, Inuyasha carrying Kagome like she was a doll. Houshi-sama is cradling Shippo in his good arm, speaking to the woman we saved, and Kirara is walking beside me, she's still okay if she's small again. Is it just me, or is it getting a lot darker? And Hiraikotsu is getting heavier, I swear it. But it doesn't matter, I don't become weak, I'm a slayer.

**It Can't Matter. **

Whoever says that pain is part of the mind really hasn't gotten too many injuries. I'm still keeping up, but I can feel myself getting drowsy. No. I'm not getting drowsy, I'm just a little dizzy. Thank god Kagome is asking to stop. Inuyasha is such a stickler about her, like he's a mother. Hah! That's a funny sight. Inuyasha in an apron with Kagome in a baby cloth. I caught myself from laughing out loud, that would draw attention. But it doesn't matter. I don't feel the need for family, I'm a slayer.

** It Can't Matter. **

Houshi-sama is still fussing over that woman. He's wooing her as we speak. I'm sitting at the edge of a log, I'm feeling jealousy rise up as I stare blankly at the puddle of blood beginning to get larger at my feet. I'm leaning over, my hands drooping towards the ground. I tried to fix up my wounds quietly. Kagome is asleep, so no one should notice. But it doesn't matter, I don't feel jealousy, I'm a slayer.

**It Can't Matter.**

I feel someone staring at me as I stroke Kirara. I try to seem like nothing is wrong. The woman has gone to sleep long ago, and I'm pretty sure Houshi-sama has as well, the jingling of his staff has stopped, and I can hear his even breathing. Kirara is asleep, and it seems like Inuyasha has taken up guard, though his eyes are shut. Then who is staring at me? I look around, but I can't spot anything. I keep my sigh to myself, but when I try to stand up, I feel a sharp pain in my legs. I nearly collapse, but I keep myself strong, even though I feel like screaming. But it doesn't matter. People can't hear my screams, I'm a slayer.

**It Can't Matter. **

I'm about to lay down on my yukata, when I hear teeth chattering. The woman is freezing cold, must not be used of such cold weather. I let a small sigh escape my throat. I walk over, or more like stumble over, and drape the old yukata onto her shoulders. She seems to have stopped shivering. I stumbling back to wear the fire is, but I don't get close. I might wake someone ( perhaps Inuyasha or the woman ) if I get to close. I sit leaning against a tree, Hiraikotsu beside me. I hold my katana so it droops in front of me, my forarms rested on my knees. I feel a shiver rising. But it doesn't matter. I don't feel the cold, I'm a slayer.

**It Can't Matter.**

I can feel the eyes again. I look towards the group and count... There's one missing. Shippo! Where is Shippo? I stand up quickly, ignoring the lightheadedness that came with the quickness of my stand, and look around frantically. I think about calling out his name, but I decide against it. He's bright, I'll search for him. I dash behind the tree where I was sitting, and looked around. I felt the stare, but it was coming from in front of me. I dash there, my katana gleaming in the moonlight. I burst into the clearing. I'm shocked. But it doesn't matter. I don't become paralyzed by shock, I'm a slayer.

**It Can't Matter. **

Shippo is standing face to face with Kohaku, who was leaning down. Kohaku looked up, and then dashed off. I decided against going after him. Shippo stared up at me, and simply walked back to camp without a word. What was going on? The eyes weren't off me, I could feel them burning into my back. Or is that just the old wound threatening to open once again? I sigh deeply to myself. But it doesn't matter. I can't feel confusion, I'm a slayer.

**It Can't Matter. **

I attempt to walk back to camp, but it's proving very difficult. The adrenaline rush was gone, and the pain had come back much harder then before. I'm cold, my mind feels thick and dumb, pain is now hugging my body. I feel weakness washing over me, I feel lonely and in need of my family, jealousy is hitting me for some reason. Shock and confusion are slowly taking hold of me, and I can hear myself screaming inside my head. I can feel every inflicted wound, every cut wash back. And I can feel that stare. I collapse, though I know I shouldn't. But it doesn't matter, I can't not be alright, I'm a slayer.

**It Can't Matter.**

I hear footsteps. Soft footsteps, not of a hungry demon. I try to stand up, but I collapse in a pool of my own blood. I guess my wounds have opened once again. I try to look up, but my vision is blurred and my head is ringing like bells. I feel a soft hand on my shoulders, but I close my eyes and give in, letting the soft hands dress my wounds. It feels cool like a summer breeze, and I can feel my wounds already beginning to heal. But it doesn't matter. I'm not supposed to be healed, I'm a slayer.

**It Can't Matter.**

Whoever was there is standing now, and I open my eyes, seeing nothing but an outline. It's a woman, but I can't tell who it is. I feel the breeze again, but no trees are moving, nothing is breezing by. I attempt to sit up again, and succeed. Whoever it is, they're helping me to stand. I feel strong again, as I feel something being dropped into my hand. I look at the figure. She looks back, and I can see the outline of a small smile.

" How may I repay you, if I don't know who you are?" The figure laughed at me, and I recognized the voice, but the shock wasn't enough to knock me down again.

" Slay Naraku, and let me be free... Free as the wind." With that, she flew away, leaving me standing in the clearing. The sun rose by the time I had stopped staring at the place she had flown from. I sighed, and opened my hand to find a shard of the jewel. I smiled, and snuck back to camp before everyone awoke, placing the jewel in Kagome's hand. I walked back to my tree, and sat down. They began to awake. But it doesn't matter. I shouldn't need help, I shouldn't need healing, I'm a slayer.

**It Can't Matter...**

** But It Does. **


End file.
